Smirk
by HannahMeddy
Summary: An H2O: Just Add Water story. This smirk that previously had been the cause of her anger and frustration suddenly took on a whole other meaning as she realised that perhaps there was something there; for both of them. Rikki/Zane
1. Chapter 1

Rikki sat at a table, waiting for Cleo

Rikki sat at a table, waiting for Cleo. They had agreed to meet that afternoon for a juice while they studied for English together. Instead, Rikki had made her way through two orange juices and a banana beat box, while Cleo had apparently forgotten the meeting.

She finished her juice and took one last look around the café before gathering up her English books. She shoved them in her bag and as she made her way to the door, took her phone out of her pocket and started writing a text to her scatter-brained friend.

Busy texting, she didn't notice someone else passing through the doorway at the same time as her and slammed into them, dropping her bag. Her English books flew everywhere and she blushed as she bent down to pick them up.

"I am so sorry," she muttered, as she stood up. Her eyes looked up at the victim of her accidental attack.

Zane Bennett stood before her, smirking down at her.

"Just be more careful next time," he said, still grinning at her.

Rikki's face darkened. Of course he would be a jerk about it rather than just accept her apology. She shouldn't have apologised at all, he was at just as much fault as her.

"Yeah whatever," she said, stuffing the last of her books back into bag and brushing past the tall, brown-haired boy.

As she walked away from the café, her thoughts remained on the boy and his smirk.

--

Zane sat down next to Nate. He barely noticed his friend say a hello as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts.

Rikki was an interesting girl. He couldn't quite figure her out, unlike her friends. Emma was in one sense, a female jock. She was constantly winning school athletics events and entering regional competition for all sorts of sports, as well as coming top in her all her classes. She was a general over-achiever. Then there was Cleo; she was a fish-loving geek and he knew that she, like Emma, despised him. She was totally into Lewis and seemed to be the one in the group who was most worried about social activities and circles.

And Rikki; she was... angry. Or annoyed. He didn't know which but either way; he wasn't ever on her good side, despite hardly ever having said two words to her.

He thought back to the incident that had just happened in the doorway. Perhaps his reaction could have been taken the wrong way. He hadn't been serious when telling her to be more careful but she seemed to have thought so.

Well, he'd try to be more sensitive next time he saw her; he still hadn't made his mind up about this girl.

--

"I'm so sorry Rikki," Cleo said again. "I just got caught up fishing with Lewis."

"Cleo, don't worry," Rikki replied. "We can do it another time. Our _King Lear_ essay isn't due until the end of next week, we have ages.

Cleo apologised several more times before Rikki was able to squeeze in a goodbye and finally hang up the phone.

It was later that afternoon and Rikki was walking down the beach, enjoying the feeling of the breeze through her hair and the fresh smell of the ocean air. She had always loved the beach, both in the water out.

As she looked out at the water, she had a strong urge to go for a swim. She looked around and, seeing no one, ran out into the water and dived under the waves.

As she swam out towards Mako Island and looked out over the reef, she thought about how lucky she was. Being a mermaid had some negatives but mostly, she loved it. Swimming amongst fish and the most beautiful reefs, she was able to escape from the worries of money, school and friends that she experienced back on land.

--

Zane hung up his phone, sighing as he pushed it back into his pocket.

"See ya Nate," he said. "Dad needs me home."

Nate muttered a goodbye, staring at a pretty blonde on the other side of the café.

As Zane left and walked along the beach back towards his street, he thought about his father. He was constantly asking Zane to come and do tasks for him that seemed rather pointless. Although to some it may appear Zane did whatever he wanted, in reality, he was kept on a tight leash by Mr Bennett.

As he neared his home, he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket.

"Zane," his father said, as Zane put the receiver to his ear. "I don't need you anymore. You were too slow. See you tonight at dinner."

"You have got to be joking me," Zane said to himself angrily.

He was sick of these games his father played with him. When would they stop and his father start to treat him like an adult and, more importantly, like a son.

He decided that since he was already out, to continue walking along the beach. He knew if he went back to the Juicenet, Miriam would be there hanging onto him and he wasn't in the mood.

--

Rikki sat on the beach, engulfed in a cloud of steam as she dried herself off. Thank goodness she had gotten the power of heat; she didn't know how Emma and Cleo could bother waiting for the sun to dry them off. Patience was a quality Rikki did not possess.

Finally transforming back into an 'ordinary' girl, the curly-haired girl stood up. She was about to head off to Emma's to convince the girl to take a break from studying and do something fun when she noticed a figure approaching.

Just when she had finally forgotten him, Zane Bennett had to pop up again. At that moment, the boy looked up and noticed her.

Rikki looked away and started to walk away in the other direction.

"Rikki, wait," Zane called out to her.

She ignored him and continued to stomp away angrily, sinking in the deep sand with every step.

"I didn't mean to be rude," the boy said, catching up to her. He tugged on her shoulder, stopping her and turning her around to face him.

She remained silence and waited for him to continue with what she supposed must be an apology.

"I didn't mean to be rude," he repeated. "You know me; I'm always a bit sarcastic."

Rikki looked up at him. This must have been the most genuine she had ever seen him, but still. He had been rude, and it wasn't just this time. He had always been horrible to her friends. Like when he had left Cleo in a boat with a broken engine drifting out to sea.

"Whatever Zane," she said and left him standing there, continuing her walk up the beach.

"I'll see you later then," he called after her, that smirk again making its way onto his face.

--

That night, Zane found himself being dragged off to a party as Byron's house. He had been forced to come by Miriam.

He sat in a couch in the living room as teenagers around him danced and chatted. Miriam was sitting next to him but facing away, giggling and talking with a group of girls.

Zane was bored and unless something happened soon, he would be leaving. He wasn't interested in Miriam and didn't care if it annoyed her or not.

At that moment, a certain blonde girl dressed in a flattering dress walked into the room. Rikki, Emma and Cleo had just arrived and were quickly removing their coats and heading to the dance floor, aka the middle of the room. At least, Emma and Cleo were, looking slightly out-of-place; Rikki had walked across the room and plopped into an armchair.

Zane looked over at her; the scarlet halted dress ended just above the girl's knee and he found it hard to pull his eyes away. This was a side if Rikki he hadn't seen yet. He had thought he may have just started to grasp Rikki' personality but this brought him back to square one. He realised he didn't really know her at all, yet.

--

Rikki looked around the room. Sure she liked getting dressed up and being out with her friends but she had always been slightly uncomfortable at parties, not enjoying the mindless chattering and jealous flirting that was common at all parties.

She stood up and walked through to the kitchen, looking for something to drink. Pushing her way through groups of people, she finally caught sight of the bench top covered with bottles of soda. However, she soon realised that there were no cups to be found. She groaned in frustration.

"Here," a voice said as a hand reached out behind her, passing her a clean, disposable cup.

"Thanks," she said, looking to see who this gentleman could possibly be. Surely no one from her school, all the guys in her year were way too into themselves. Apart from Lewis of course, he was totally into Cleo.

Her eyes met a now familiar sight, Zane. Alright this was just too weird. This was the third time today she had encountered him and she now had no idea what to think about him. She had started the day thinking he was a conceited pig but now she had no clue what to think.

"So," Zane said as he poured Rikki a drink of orange soda and then himself. "What do you think?"

Rikki looked around as he gestured to the room. He realised he meant what did she think of the party?

"Not really my scene," she answered, taking a sip of the drink.

Zane nodded. "Me neither."

"You're joking," Rikki said. "You are one of the most socially conscious people I know. Don't you live for these things?"

Zane laughed and Rikki watched him carefully. She was confused, Zane confused her.

"Wrong," he replied. "Miriam is one on the most socially conscious people you know. I just get dragged along to make appearances."

"Right," Rikki said. "She has to show off the 'perfect', good-looking boyfriend to everyone, just in case we didn't notice at school, or at the café, or-"

"Boyfriend?" Zane interrupted her. "I am not her boyfriend. I just let her follow me around because it's easier than trying to shake her off."

This surprised Rikki but she said nothing as what Zane had said made sense. No one could stand Miriam but no one could be bothered trying to get rid of her either. She was like a nit, she was incredibly annoying and wouldn't go away.

She looked back at Zane and realised he had been watching her but had quickly looked away when she had noticed. She blushed but quickly regained her confidence and the redness vanished. Why was she embarrassed? It wasn't like she cared what Zane thought of her, right?

--

Zane's cheeks had too turned red when Rikki had caught him staring at her.

"So," he said quickly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them. "Wanna get out of here?"

His eyes widened, he hadn't meant to say that. It sounded like he wanted to... be alone with her.

However his worry vanished as she replied.

"Sure, let's go."

They walked out the kitchen's back door and onto the deck that looked over the garden and swimming pool. There were a few people even out here in the cold, night air so they continued to walk further into the garden and past the pool.

Zane spotted one of those swinging chairs with a cover overheard and settled down into it, Rikki following his example. As she sat down next to him, her hand brushed his. A buzz pulsed through his body.

He had not expected to find himself in a situation like this when he agreed to come to the party, let alone with Rikki. It was just too strange, yet he felt sort of... happy about it.

Zane looked over at her. She was sitting with her head resting against the back of the chair, her eyes closed and the moonlight shining down on her face. She was probably the most beautiful girl at this party, yet she seemed to not even know it.

--

Rikki suddenly remembered where she was. She had been so wrapped up in breathing in the crisp air. She looked over at Zane.

"So," she said, trying to start up a conversation. "What were you doing down on the beach this afternoon?"

Zane hesitated before answering. "My dad, he was being a pain. I just needed to think things through I guess."

"I get that," she said, "My dad is just so frustrating sometimes. I know he does but sometimes it's like he doesn't care. Like his work is more important."

"Yeah," Zane agreed. "Like you don't even matter. You might as well have not been born because you'll only ever be a liability."

They both remained quiet, thinking about what Zane had said. Rikki agreed with everything he had said and realised he was probably in a similar situation to herself, but on the other end of the financial scale.

She looked over at him and a feeling of confidence rushed through her. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing and how Zane would react but she knew that there was a connection between them.

She reached over and placed her hand on top of his, looking away and instantly feeling the wave of confidence sweep from her. What was she thinking? She didn't like Zane and he didn't like her. They just sort of understood each other but that didn't mean anything.

She began to pull her hand away, embarrassed and intent on leaving to go home immediately.

But she was stopped by a hand quickly grabbing hers and pulling her back down into the seat.

She looked over at Zane and felt a warm feeling as she saw him smirking at her. This time however it only made her smile. This smirk that previously had been the cause of her anger and frustration suddenly took on a whole other meaning as she realised that perhaps there was something there; for both of them.

_AN: Don't own anything_

_Sorry, kinda new to the whole submitting stories thing and don't know how to request a new category so decided to just post this H2O story in Blue Water High._

_If you know how please let me know._

_Otherwise it'd be great to get your reviews, thanks!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I had intended this story to be a one shot but some people have been asking for more so here is another chapter

_Okay, I had intended this story to be a one shot but some people have been asking for more so here is another chapter. I wasn't sure where to take the story so this new chapter is quite short and repetitive but enjoy and let me know what you think ___

Zane walked into the Juicenet, scanning the room for someone he could sit with. He had just managed to escape from the house after a huge argument with his father about his phone, again.

There was of course one particular person who he was hoping to see. Where was she? He looked over to the back corner at the booths; of course, with the two sidekicks.

Rikki glanced over at him for a moment, a bored look on her face. Instantly Zane's eyes lit up and he smirked across at her, trying to silently ask her to come over at sit with him.

The curly blonde smiled back but something was off; it wasn't the same smile she had had last night as they'd sat on the swing together. It didn't reach her eyes and seemed forced, sad even.

Zane thought quickly back to last night's events. They had sat on the swing for a good hour, talking about school and friends, the different groups and such. He had enjoyed himself and when she had said goodnight and left, it seemed like she had had a good time with him.

As he looked back over at her his smile quickly vanished; she had turned back to the other girls and joined in their conversation.

He had thought something had changed last night. When she had reached over and grabbed his hand, something had just clicked and he wanted to be her guy. The guy who took her out to parties or came and looked after her when she was sick or would comfort her when she had a fight with her friends.

He sat down at an empty table, ordering a juice with one of the waitresses and waited. He wasn't just going to give up; Rikki had some explaining to do.

--

"See you at school Rikki," Cleo yelled to her as she headed off in a different direction.

The other two girls were going to Emma's to look at some new outfits but Rikki wasn't interested. She headed off towards the beach, hoping that a swim might do her some good; help her clear her head and take a breather.

"Rikki," a voice called from behind her.

She turned to face the somebody who was jogging to catch up with her, an annoyed look crossing her face. Who wanted something now? Hadn't she just spent her whole morning listening to problems.

Her eyes widened in surprise as Zane caught up to her, almost running into her even. She backed up into a tree, leaning against the bark as Zane caught his breath. What was he doing? Yes, they had talked last night and shared some thoughts but normally he wouldn't give her the time of day, not in public anyway. Even now some customers at the café were giving them some funny looks.

She looked back up at Zane and he surprised her again at how close he was standing next to her; the bark behind her only reminded her that she was cornered. Zane had swooped in on her and knowing him, was about to attack his prey.

"So, what was up with ignoring me in there?" he asked, breaking the silence between them. "You barely acknowledged me."

Rikki sighed. "Zane," she started. "I don't know what you're thinking. Before yesterday, you barely ever said a word to me unless it was some sort of insult. Why would I suddenly start being all friendly with you now?"

Why did he look so shocked? She knew that he understood what she had said and it was the truth. She wasn't about to start letting her guard down. Everyone saw how Zane treated his women; to put it shortly, badly. She might be the flavour of the day but next week, who knew? Zane wasn't going to use Rikki Chadwick.

"I thought that... last night," he said quietly, a confused look still showing on his face.

This only angered the blonde girl more; he didn't seriously think she would become his new Miriam did he? She knew that no one would ever be good enough for Zane and while he may let some follow him around, he never seriously thought that any of them were up to his standard.

She looked at him angrily, feeling trapped.

"Let me go Zane. I know that I might look good on your side for a while but I'm not stupid enough to believe that you would ever want anything between us to last," she spat out.

Zane looked down at her softly but she only glared back, waiting for him to back off.

--

He looked down at the furious girl before him, wanting to keep her happy but enjoying the closeness between them too much.

No, this wasn't over. He needed to straighten this out because he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers. Couldn't she see that she was different? He didn't want her to be like Miriam or any of the other girls at school. He wanted her as she was, minus the really angry at him part.

"Rikki," he said cautiously. "I care about you. I don't know but last night, I feel like we... connected; like we got to know each other a little more. But I want to know you more; I want to know everything about you."

Her gaze softened for a moment. "You can't," she said.

Oh come on, couldn't she see he was trying here? That for one of the first times in his life, something wasn't about him. All he wanted now was her.

He grabbed her hand, reminding him of how she had done the same to him the night before. With his fingers he spread out her hand, their palms pressed together, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his.

"We can try can't we?" he asked, lacing his fingers through hers.

--

Rikki could feel herself calming down, just listening to Zane. She has never seen him this vulnerable before. Even last night he hadn't out himself out on the line like he was now, opening himself up so freely to rejection.

Maybe last night hadn't been a show, an act, an image he was trying to portray. That was every other day when he was with his friends. Last night had been the real deal, Zane unfiltered and pure in entirety. Maybe this could work; if this was the beginning of the real Zane showing himself, she was prepared to give it a shot.

"Okay," she said quietly and smiled back up at him.

They stared at each other for a moment, Zane massaging the side of her hand with his thumb and getting even closer to the girl.

Of course the moment couldn't last and Zane's phone burst into song, the latest Ballet Imperial tune playing loudly from the small device.

He pulled himself away from her gaze, bringing the phone to his ear.

Rikki listened as his tone became frustrated; he clearly wasn't happy with whoever was on the other end of the line. He dragged his hand away from hers and stepped away, pacing as he talked angrily into the phone.

After a moment he hung up and walked back over to her.

"I have to go," he said.

"Your dad?" Rikki asked, remembering what Zane had said last night about his father.

Zane nodded. "Look, promise me I'll see you tomorrow, somewhere we don't need to worry about other people like now."

"And why is that?" she asked.

He smirked at her before answering. "I want you all to myself."

She smiled and nodded, watching as he took off at a jog towards the road. He looked back at her and smiled again as watched him go. She thought about tomorrow and their date, could she call it that?

Quickly she took off in the direction of Emma's house. Maybe she wasn't too late; she needed something to wear tomorrow!

_Please remember to review; it all helps my writing in the future._


End file.
